Someone
by Lily800
Summary: Last and final chapter is UP!
1. The girl on the tree

Chiro was sitting on the park bench, irritated of Gibson's lectures. There, he noticed a girl. She had tangled hair and was wearing torn clothes. She looked like 11. Chiro tried to help her, but she got scared and climed a tree, very high.

Ultimately, Chiro gave up and sat on the bench again till it was night, and Nova came to call her.

Nova said, "C'mon, Chiro, it's time for dinner."

Chiro replied, "Ok." And he waved to the little girl on the tree.

She slowly waved back.

Nova asked, "Who was that girl, Chiro?"

"I don't know."

"And you waved at her?"

"Please don't start like Gibson."

Nova laughed.

"Ok, ok, I won't."

The next day, to Chiro's surprize, she was still there. On the same tree.

Chiro thought, "_The question is, How do l communicate with her?"_

He tried many ways, even screaming, "I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"

But she only got back.

Now, he had no choice but to climb up the tree. Doing this, he tripped and fell once or twice. The girl giggled. He blushed.

At last, he was successful.

Chiro asked, "Can you speak?"

She nodded.

"Then why don't you?"

"Why shouwld l?"

"So that others can understand you."

"But I don want otherws to underswand mwe."

"Why not?"

"Otherws are bad. Thwey hwurt mwe."

"I won't. I'm not here to do that."

"R-reallwy?"

"Ofcource! There is no point hurtung you!"

"You're dee only bwoy who thinks thawt." She said, and crawled up to him.

"Really?"

"Hmm-hmm. But monkees also thwink thawt."

"Monkeys? Who told you that?"

"A black monkee, Antaurwi."

"Oh. I consider him as my father."

"He is yewr daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Can I mweet heem agaiwn?"

"Sure. C'mon."

So, they slowly climbed down the tree and went to the super robot.

Chiro asked Nova, "Where's Antauri?"

Nova replied, "He is meditating."

"Yewr Nova!" Said the girl.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?"

"Antaurwi told mwe."

"Hhmm. So what's your name?"

"Lily."

"That's nice."

"Ahem? Will anybody ask me my name?!" Chiro said, frustrated.

"Aw. I kwnow yewr name. Yewr Chiro. And yewr cute." She said, patting his head.

He blushed.

Hearing all this, Antauri came out of his room.

He said, "What is going…..Lily?"

"Antaurwi!" Lily said, and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Antauri and Chiro had made a decision in their mind. That Lily would stay

with them.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah."

Lily had tears in her eyes. No one had ever cared for her before.

_What happened in Lily's past?_

_And does she have a crush on chiro?_

_Or does chiro have a crush on her?_

_I accept suggetions/theories!_


	2. Falling in the grand canyon of Love

**Doomsday Beam gave me the idea for the crush.**

**Thanks alot.**

**So, enjoy!**

Days, weeks, moths passed since Lily started living with them.

Plus, she developed a crush on Chiro.

This happened a day when she thought,

_It was so nice of Chiro to bring me here. He didn't hurt me. He didn't talk to me rudely. He was so polite, so gentle, so...right._

(by "right", she means "so right for me")

_But...mommy said that boys are icky. _

_And he already has Jinmay. They're meant for each other._

_And he probably dosen't like me..._

_But then why do I feel safe and funny around him?_

_Why do I like him so much?_

_Why do I like being with him? To talk with him? To play with him?_

_To...have a...crush...on...h...him?_

_knock-knock!_

"C-come in!" She said, getting out of her La La Land.

It was Chiro.

She blushed.

_Wait...WHY AM I BLUSHING?!_

_BOYS ARE ICKY!_

_SILLY ME!_

"Hey, Lil. We're about to play back to heaven. Wanna join?"

She nodded.

(back to heaven is a game where someone rolls a bottle and the 2 persons the two bottle tips point at have to kiss lip-2-lip inside another room.)

Antauri rolled the bottle.

It went on Gibson and Nova.

They both blushed.

Sprx glared at Antauri.

"Sorry, Sprx. It is just fate." He said.

They both went into another room and were back after a miniute or so.

This time, Otto rolled the bottle. It went on Antauri and...SPRX?!

Antauri said nervously, "There is certainly some mistake..."

Otto pushed them into the other room.

...

They both were back, blushing.

Nova rolled the bottle.

It landed on...Lily and Chiro!

(C'mon! it had to happen. I'll always make it happen!)

Lily blushed.

Chiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Ok..."

Jinmay glared at Nova.

They both were pushed in the other room.

...

Lily thought,

_Kisses are so nice..._

_WHAT?! NO, THEY ARENT!_

_That feeling was so...warm..._

_HE ALREADY HAS JINMAY!_

_Oh...yeah...I forgot...but still..._

_THERE IS NO "BUT STILL"! DROP THE TOPIC!_

Antauri sensed that something was bothering her.

"Is there any problem, Lily?" He asked.

"...W-what?"

"Is there any problem?"

"No, no. Everything's great." She said nervously.

Antauri decieded to talk to her when Chiro wasn't around.

...

_knock-knock!_

"Come in!" Lily said.

It was Antauri.

"I sense that something is bothering you."

"No. Nothing is."

"Lily, it's alright. You can trust me." He said, sitting on her bed.

"It's just..." She sighed, "I have a strange feeling for Chiro. I don't know what. I...never had it before."

"What type of feeling?"

"Safe...warm...nice..."

"That is known as "Love", then."

"What is love?" She asked innocently.

No one had ever taught her that.

"Well...when you get "special feelings" for someone, which are nice feelings, then you use the phrase "I'm in love" with the person."

"But is it ok? Because...you know...Jinmay is already there..."

"It is alright. You cannot hesitate or regret love."

"Then what do I do now?"

"Go and tell the person your feelings."

She blushed.

"B-but..." She said, still blushing.

"It's going to be alright, Lily. Just 3 words."

"NO!" She said, regreting her feelings.

"Don't fight. Let it flow. It isn't that hard."

"But no..."

_Now, we can see that Lily has a crush._

_But does Chiro also have a crush?_

_And will Lily tell him her feelings?_

_If yes, then how?_

_I accept suggetions/theories!_


	3. What to do?

**Sorry, there are some mistakes in chap 3 and 4, but if u keep reading, u will get to the part which u havent read before.**

**thankyou.**

More days, weeks, months passed.

Lily was still too shy to admit her feelings.

Heck, she wasn't admitting it to herself, too!

But, ultimately, Chiro came to know.

Antauri told him.

But no one told Lily that her so-called-secret was revealed.

Soon, the thing was spread to the whole hyperforce.

By now, Jinmay was really angry.

_HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! _

_MINE!_

_WHO GIVES HER THE PERMISSION TO DO THAT?!_

_URGH!_

...

Lily came in her room after breakfast.

She found a card on her table. It read-

_You can never have Chiro, you b*tch!_

_Like, EVER!_

_-His One And Only Girlfriend!_

She was shocked and she was blushing at the same time.

"ANTAURI!"

He entered the room.

"Is there any problem?" He asked politely.

"WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYBODY?!"

"Oh...well..." he stammered out nervously.

"Oh, crap." She said, sitting on her chair and putting her head into her arms on the desk.

"Please don't use that word. It does not suit you."

"I WILL! . ! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"Lily..." HE said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down."

"Just...go away." She said, pushing him and lying down on her bed.

He sensed that sh needed private time, so he left.

...

She noticed something in the card which jinmay wrote. It was a little chit. It said-

_AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM!_

_RUN AWAY IF YOU HAVE TO!_

_. !_

(jinmay wrote that, too)

_H-he-he dosen't? He dosen't care for me?_

_If he didn't, why did he bring me here?_

The words repeated in her mind-

_RUN AWAY IF YOU HAVE TO!_

_RUN AWAY IF YOU HAVE TO!_

_RUN AWAY IF YOU HAVE TO!_

...

She started crying.

_Oh, Lord...what do I do?_

_Do I run?_

_Should I hide?_

She started to sing in a soft voice-

(This is "30 Minutes" by "t.A.T.u.")

(PLZ LISTEN TO THEM!)

_**Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide**_

**Do we run?**  
**Should I hide?**  
**For the rest**  
**Of my life**

Chiro had come to call her for dinner when he heard her singing. He pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

_**Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail**_

**In the moment**  
**It takes**  
**To make plans**  
**Or mistakes**

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye**  
**30 minutes,to alter our lives**  
**30 minutes,to make up my mind**  
**30 minutes,to finally decide**

**30 minutes,to whisper your name**  
**30 minutes,to shoulder the blame**  
**30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies**  
**30 minutes,to finally decide**

She sang as good as t.A.T.u.

_**Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes**_

_**Under shade**_  
_**Silhouettes**_  
_**Casting shade**_  
_**Crying rain**_

_**Can we fly?**_  
_**Do I stay?**_  
_**We could lose**_  
_**We could fail**_

_**Either way**_  
_**Options change**_  
_**Chances fail**_  
_**Trains derail**_

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye**_  
_**30 minutes,to alter our lives**_  
_**30 minutes,to make up my mind**_  
_**30 minutes,to finally decide**_

_**30 minutes,to whisper your name**_  
_**30 minutes,to shoulder the blame**_  
_**30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies**_  
_**30 minutes,to finally decide**_

_**To decide**_  
_**To decide, to decide, to decide**_

_**To decide**_  
_**To decide, to decide, to decide**_


	4. Running away

Some more tears fell down her cheeks as she started packing her stuff when Chiro knocked at the door.

Lily quickly wiped off her tears.

"C-come-come in!"

She blushed again, as she saw Chiro.

_ !_

"Um...dinner's ready...hey...were you crying?" He noticed the tear-stains on her cheeks.

"W-what? No!" She exclaimed, wiping them off.

"Then why are you packing your stuff?"

"Umm...actually...I'm just throwing the things out which I don't need."

"Oh."

So, she went down, had her dinner.

During dinner, she didn't speak, and didn't meet her eyes with anybody else's.

After dinner, she ran upstairs, and started packing up her things again.

At 12:00 am, sharp, she was ready to leave the robot.

She went to Chiro's room, and left a note on his desk.

_Goodbye...Chiro..._

_I love you, and nothing will stop me from doing that._

(she thought this)

Having tears in her eyes, she left the robot and ran into an abandoned building nearby.

...

The next morning, Chiro woke up and noticed the card. He read what was inside.

_I'm sorry, Chiro._

_I shouldn't have entered your life._

_I'm bad for you._

_So, i'm leaving._

_You apparently won't see me again._

_Live happily ever after with Jinmay._

_And give my love to all the other members._

_I'll miss you, but it's for your good._

_Goodbye._

_-Lily._

There were also tear strains on the card, which meant she was crying when she wrote it.

"W-WHAT?! LILY?!"

He ran to the other members and showed them.

Antauri's response was this-

"Oh, no!"

Sprx-

"Heh, happy belated april fools day to you to, kid."

Gibson-

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!"

Nova-

"FOR THE RESPECT OF FIGHTING WARRIORS!"

Otto started crying.

Jinmay-

"W-WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!"

...

Antauri said, "We should start the search immidietly. What do you say, Chiro? _Chiro_?"

_**Live happily ever after with Jinmay...**_

_Does that mean...J-Ji-Jin-Jinmay...did it?!_

_NOO! THAT CAN'T BE!_

"Hey, kid, you ok?" Sprx asked.

"W-what? Yeah, yeah." He said, shaking his head.

Jinmay thought this-

_Oh, no..._

_I was just...angry...but she took it literally, seriously..._

_Oh, man...this is all my fault..._

_Should I tell Chiro?_

_He'll be SO mad at me..._

_Now, will Jinmay tell Chiro?_

_Im writing the next chappie, it's JUST completed!_

_review!_


	5. We found her!

So, they set out to search for her.

Jinmay and Chiro made a team.

"Do you like Lily?" Jinmay asked all of a sudden.

As Chiro was lost deep in his thoughts, he heard _Do you LOVE Lily?_

"W-what?" He asked, blushing.

"Do you like Lily?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Everyone does." He said nervously.

"N-no. Like...Sprx likes Nova."

"Uh...I don't know...I didn't think about that lately..."

"Oh. Ok." Jinmay said.

Now, Chiro heard something.

"Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

(this is Paradise by lena katina. plz listen to this, too. you'll understand better.)

_**Something that I like**_

_**Is something that I want**_

"Yeah! I hear it, too!" Jinmay exclaimed.

_**I could never be the one**_

_**I could never be alone**_

So, they followed the rithym and reached an adanboned building.

_**Cause nothing really feels**_

_**Just like you and me together**_

_**Flying through the sky**_

They climed up the stairs.

_**Every time you´re next to me**_

_**I ´ve been hiding all my life**_

_**I´ve been hiding now I´m free**_

_**Please don´t let it fade**_

_**Let´s just try to make this last forever**_

_**All I ever wanted to do**_

_**Is to be your light**_

_**On your way to a paradise**_

_**On your way to a paradise**_

The voice became louder and louder.

_**Anywhere you wonder to**_

_**I´ll keep it safe and bright**_

_**On way to a paradise**_

_**On way to a paradise**_

_**Show me what you want**_

_**Can you show me what you like**_

_**I don´t wanna to be alone**_

_**You are everything I got**_

_**This feeling is so strong**_

_**Every second that we spend together**_

_**Something in the air**_

_**Wide awake I fall asleep**_

_**Can you show me that you care**_

_**As I wake up in a dream**_

_**Run away with me**_

_**Run away with me**_

_**Forever**_

They almost reached it...

_**All I ever wanted to do**_

_**Is to be your light**_

_**On our way to a paradise**_

_**On our way to a paradise**_

_**Anywhere you wonder to**_

_**I´ll keep it safe and bright**_

_**On way to a paradise**_

_**On way to a paradise**_

_**I wanna, I wanna be with you**_

_**Now I wanna, I wanna, I wanna**_

_**Hold you right now**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna**_

_**Be with you now**_

_**And I feel so free**_

_**No one else but we**_

_**Hold me strong**_

They saw who it was...

_**Please hold on**_

_**Don´t let go**_

_**Don´t let go**_

_**Don´t let go**_

_**Don´t let go**_

_**I´ll be right here**_

_**I´ll be right here**_

_**All I ever wanted to do**_

_**Is to be your light**_

_**On our way to a paradise**_

IT WAS LILY!

_**On our way to a paradise**_

_**Anywhere you wonder to**_

_**I´ll keep it safe and bright**_

_**On way to a paradise**_

_**On way to a paradise..**_

"LILY!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Ch-Chiro...?" She said, before realizing it was really him.

"N-no...go back..." She said softly.

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?! Oh, Shuggazoom, I was so worried about you! I-"

"Chiro, go back. Go away. Forget me."

"But-but why?" Chiro said, shocked.

Jinmay thought

_Oh, no.._

"Because it just isn't meant to be. "

All this time, Jinmay stoood frozen. Now she spoke, "No, Lily. It's ok. Don't regret."

Lily's eyes grew wide.

"W-w-wh-what...?"

"Don't regret your feelings."

The words repeated in Lily's mind.

_**Don't regret.**_

_But..._

_**HE DOSEN'T LIKE YOU!**_

_But..._

_**Don't regret.**_

_But..._

_**HE DOSEN'T LIKE YOU!**_

_But..._

"N-no...I-I have to...regret...it just can't be..." She said, and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"LIL, WAIT!" Chiro exclaimed.

She kept running and disappeared into the hard shadows.

She was never seen again.

NEVER...

_Or maybe until one day..._

_I accept suggetions/theories!_


	6. We found her AGAIN!

3 years had passed, and the hypeeforce had no hope of her ever being found again.

Until one day...

Otto had gone to Mr. Gakslapper's to buy some stuff, when he noticed the same blue hair with the silver edges.

The girl was doing the dishes there.

"L-L-Lily?" Asked the green simian.

She turned around.

IT WAS HER!

AFTER 3 YEARS, IT WAS THE SAME GIRL! LILY!

"LILY!" Otto screamed, and ran to her and hugged her.

"W-wh-what...? Ot-Otto?"

"YEAH!"

For one moment, she was as happy as ever, until her memories came back to her..

_**I won't hurt you. Im not here to do that.**_

_**Hey, how'd you know my name?**_

_**Ahem? Will anybody ask me my name?!**_

_**Hey, Lil, we're going to play back to heaven. Wanna join?**_

_** ' .You!**_

_**Run away if you have to!**_

She slowly pushed him away as tears came to her eyes.

"Go back, Otto. Forget me."

"What?"

"Forget me."

"WHY?!"

"Just go!" She said, pushed him, and ran into another room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Otto immidietly informed the hyperforce.

"REALLY?! SHE'S ALIVE?!" Chiro exclaimed.

All of them arrined at Mr. Gakslapper's.

This time, Antauri went to talk to her.

"Lily?"

"ANTAU...ri...what're you doing here?"

"I have come here to take you back."

"But Im not going back..."

"Wht not?"

"C-cause...there's Chiro...and Jinmay..."

"Jinmay is not your enemy, is she?"

"N-no..."

"Then why?"

"Just because there's Chiro!"

"But Chiro is not your enemy either."

"But...BECAUSE THERE'S YOU! YEAH! BECAUSE THERE'S YOU! NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM! BUT YOU DID!...and now..."

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lily..." Chiro said in a soft voice, as he came in the room.

Lily turned aside.

Now, she was scared of him.

She was scared of his crush!

Of Chiro Ricci!

She was scared of what will happen.

"Lily, look at me."

"N-no...why are you back?"

"To make you understand..."

"So, you understand one thing, I never knew you, you never knew me, I never existed."

She picked up a knife. And was just about to stab herself when Chiro held her hand.

"You will always exist, Lily. You will always exist...in my heart."

She blushed and said, "Why? Isn't Jinmay suppose to exist there?"

"Yeah, she does. But there is still room for another beautiful girl. It really isn't a heart when all the peices are there."

She blushed again, harder.

"Plus, I'll need some glue."

Then she chuckled.

_So, she agreed, and they lived happily ever after._

_Oh, man, Im crying! _TvT


End file.
